


Hunt

by Doshaburi



Series: The Purple Rose and his Thorn [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Blood Kink, Death, Graphic Description, Hunting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Jeonghan, Mafia Boss Minki, Mafia Seungcheol, Mentions of (some) Pristin members, Mentions of Yoo Kihyun, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Nu'est members, Slight Paraphillia, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doshaburi/pseuds/Doshaburi
Summary: A reminder about how dangerous Yoon Jeonghan actually is.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Purple Rose and his Thorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this as explicit because there are blood everywhere.  
> Tried to touch on gore after a LONG while and I'm satisfied with the result.  
> There are mentions of smut (implicitly?). Slight paraphillia; blood kink.
> 
> And I'm a sucker for powerful Jeonghan.

"A hunt?"

Seungcheol asks as he stands by the door of his boss' bedroom. His eyes fixed at the figure in front; blond hair damp, tiny droplets of water sliding down his neck and bare chest. If it was someone else, someone untrained or hadn't _known_ Jeonghan, he sure would be lusting over the sight.

The blonde shrugs as he runs his gaze over the article of clothing spreaded on top of his bed, "Apparently Minki said he needed some sport. Things are pretty rough, I guess."

It was enough for Seungcheol to glance at the letter on the nightstand. The envelope has been opened and the content has been unfolded. The letter was delivered by Lim Nayoung in one cloudy afternoon. As someone on a neutral side, she has the liberty to walk into any property without being questioned or having a gun pointed at her head. In fact, she had everyone bow their head at her out of respect, due to her exceptional work ethics. And everyone understands what’s going on when the lady is involved.

"Couldn't question her further." The sweet voice of the owner of the chamber drew Seungcheol's focus back to the beauty in front of him; now slightly clad with his silk navy pajamas, buttons still undone. "I know she knows something. But she's out of _everyone's_ league."

The blonde crooks a finger towards his man, which he obeys ever so faithfully. Approaching with light steps, leather boots are making faint sounds when the sole meets the polished marble floor. Once his right-hand man is within arm’s reach, he leans forward. Thin lips pressing against plump ones in a( _n usually_ ) gentle kiss. By now, Seungcheol’s sanity has long gone to question any of his _boss’_ antics.

It feels like fire. Even if it’s only a simple press of lips, Jeonghan’s touch would always feel hot to Seungcheol, for the blonde is associated with danger. Unpredictable, inexplicable, _unique_. He has experiences with the boss, first-hand, to the point that it won’t faze him if there’s suddenly a knife pressed against his throat by now.

Though the knife never appears. Instead, he feels a sudden pain on his bottom lip that the mafia boss has been nibbling. Teeth sinking down the plump flesh, making the dark haired man grimaces. He notices that the _Purple Rose_ is exceptionally aggressive today. No taunting, no teasing, just bold.

_Odd._

If someone asked Seungcheol what was the hardest thing Jeonghan had ever made him do; Seungcheol would answer in a heartbeat that figuring out the blurred line between them is. Not complying to his ridiculous wishes. Not executing someone on the spot. Nor wiping out evidence and witnesses. _Those are a piece of cake._

So when the hitman is faced with _this_ side of his boss, he couldn’t help but to run through one hundred and one of Jeonghan’s possible schemes in his head; from the most logical scenario to the most ridiculous ones. It makes his mind too occupied to notice that there’s a body that has been pressing against his firm one, chest to chest. His dazed state only breaks when a hand grabs a fistful of his hair, roughly pulling to tilt his head to the back.

Teeth gritted, Seungcheol could feel a wet stripe on his neck, coating the area it touches with saliva. Light kisses follow right after, turning into gentle nibbles in a heartbeat. A course of electricity runs through his veins, something stirs inside him. _Fuck._ He hasn’t got the permission to let his guard down. Yet.

“Tell Seokmin to get my horse ready by this morning,” Hot breath hitting wet skin. The dark haired man breathes; chest rising, hands balling. Patience. Though he is being tested by the feel of teeth grazing on the point where his neck and shoulder meets, “And tell Hansol to get my hunting gear.”

“And your guard?"

A low groan echoes inside the spacious master bedroom when the blonde bites down on the skin hard, as if it is intended to break the epidermis. He then laps it up for compensation. Slow, long, swipe of the tongue. Taking his sweet time to drag the wet muscle across.

Once again, just like any other time they’ve spent behind the wooden door of the _Purple Rose_ ’s room, they are in a grey territory. Or, _Seungcheol_ is the one in the grey territory. Because, _hell,_ the man who is currently marking him has full access to anywhere. He’s the one who takes control in _everything_ . Seungcheol is a mere pawn. A mere _rabbit_ that he can hunt anytime when he’s running out of prey.

“Do _you_ even need to ask, _Coups_?”

A sharp pain shoots up, not unexpected, but enough to make Seungcheol wince. His boss presses a butterfly kiss, light and soothing, on the bite mark. His jaw tightens. Hands are itching to grab on Jeonghan’s waist, or something. _Anything._

“I mean-” breath hitches, a suck on his neck strong enough to leave a vivid mark, “-who… do you want for backup?”

“ _Seungcheol_ .” The blonde suddenly stops to speak, voice firm and cold. It is enough for Seungcheol to be on alert because usually, his _name_ is the cue; cue for him to take a step forward, leaving from the grey hunting area towards the green safe zone. But the tone Jeonghan used…

“ _Coups_.”

Alright, still grey.

The mafia boss pulls away, hands extending to palm on Seungcheol’s middle, creeping up over his chest. The places both hands touched leave a hot trail, seeping through the fabric of the white shirt the dark haired man wears. His expression is stoic, unamused, a little… annoyed. Slowly the hands reach the collar of Seungcheol’s shirt; grabbing it all of the sudden and yanks the man’s bigger body forward. 

Faces close, noses almost touching. Their gaze meets in an intense stare. Seungcheol can feel Jeonghan’s breath fanning against his lips; Hot, teasing, dangerous. One second, two, three.

“Did you just request for a backup?”

The hunter bites, and the rabbit holds the gaze.

“Is my _knight_ not confident enough to guard me alone?” The hands on Seungcheol’s collar tightens, “Someone that I personally chose to trust my life with?” A shiver runs down his spine as they are still in each other’s personal space. Seungcheol knows he just screwed up. Guess he would just have to anticipate what kind of punishment awaits.

Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol’s body, releasing the grip on the other’s collar as he does so and the latter stumbles a little. Disappointment painted on the boss’ beautiful face. He then crosses his arms across his chest, one hand holding the Tokarev that seconds ago was neatly tucked in the belt holster Seungcheol is wearing.

Always quick with his hands.

“You’re getting rusty again.” The boss says as he inspects the pistol in his hand, “Just like that time when Seungkwan reported back to me after your poor execution.” Long fingers wrap around the grip, tight and firm. Thumb resting on the hammer and index finger ready on the trigger. Head tilted to the side, one eye closes to focus on aiming. Barrel pointing at Seungcheol’s head.

And the room falls silent.

The clock ticking sounds loud, and the hitman’s breathing sounds heavy. Both men are still standing in the middle of the room for a moment. Seungcheol’s eyes never leave Jeonghan though. Perfectly locked, unfazed.

“Strip.”

One word slips from the boss’ mouth. Not a single second is wasted for Seungcheol to obey. He starts by unbuttoning his shirt, fingers working quick, toned torso exposed for Jeonghan’s orbs to devour. The piece of article pools on the floor; discarded, soon forgotten.

The blonde takes a few steps forward, gun no longer aiming at his target. The metal is brought closer to his thin lips, flesh pressing against the cold thing. Giving it a kiss before his tongue peeks from between them, licking the barrel. If the thing tastes unpleasant, Jeonghan sure is good at putting up a front. But who is Seungcheol kidding? It’s Yoon Jeonghan after all.

“I guess I have to make the down payment for tomorrow's hunt.” He says while slowly dropping down, bringing his face on the same level of the other's hips. Seungcheol looks down, Jeonghan up. And even in this picture, one could easily tell who is the one in control; who is the hunter. "To make sure your performance won't disappoint, so I won’t lose my face.”

***

Jeonghan easily mounts on Ddalgi, his slim yet sturdy quarter-breed black horse from Ireland with Coups holding on the bridle, waiting until the boss is seated on the saddle. The blonde is glowing this afternoon; blonde hair swaying from the gentle breeze, lips turned upward in a menacing smile. The sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbow, hem tucked into his black pants. His feet are protected by the black field boots that almost reached the lower part of his knees. Timber Classic Marlin 336C strapped on his back, and a holster storing his MTech MT-086 secured on his belt.

The dark haired man pats Ddalgi’s forehead, giving her a nice rub as he feeds her a cube of sugar while the mafia boss grabs the reins. The black horse is in a great condition today and seems like in a good mood. Perhaps it’s because she's finally going for a run again.

“It’s been long since the last time I took you hunting, huh, baby?” Jeonghan makes an attempt to talk to his mare while waiting for Minki. Making a final throughout check regarding his horse and the equipment. Ddalgi eventually replies with a neigh, as if she understands the human language. The blonde smiles at the action though, and strokes her neck gently.

“That’s because you don’t hunt quite often.” Comes Coups’ low voice, calm and composed. It brings Jeonghan’s attention to his trustworthy right-hand man. Eyes meeting, both parties hold their gaze for a while, “The last time you hunted-

“-was that time with Kihyun. When we both brought our men for a big-scale hunting.”

“It was a long time ago. She must have been tired of jumping over hurdles.”

A nod, accompanied by a soft hum. The boss then tucks a stray strand to the back of his ear. Coups’ intense eyes are still staring at him. The dark haired man notices that Jeonghan’s hair is a bit long now, bringing his mind to the previous night, when his fingers were entangled with those golden strands while Jeonghan was down on his knees, bringing him to cloud nine. His gaze lingers for a while, studying those features; from those mesmerizing orbs, down to that perfect nose of his, then those thin lips (that Coups had stretched so good), to his stained neck that he purposefully shows by undoing the first two buttons of his shirt.

Coups made sure that his boss dresses properly before they departed; deliberately choosing a turtleneck to cover his art from last night. The dark haired man knows that other groups talk shit about Jeonghan. Like how the boss _feeds_ his men with his body to keep them loyal, because apparently “Who could handle his sick nature without being _bribed_?”

The current boss of the Yoon group is known for being batshit insane to get to this feared position. But, somehow, people think that Jeonghan has zero skill in this field, thus he offers his body for people to get the job done. And if he doesn't like someone, he'll have his _dog_ (apparently that's how people address Coups) assassinate said person for him. Little did they know, Jeonghan is actually capable enough to do things himself.

The boss actually knows about this rumour. And Jeonghan being Jeonghan, he _challenges_ people. There are times when the blonde purposefully shows off Coups' markings during meetings or gatherings. And he would also make his favorite man wear low-necked tops, or undoing some buttons of the dark haired man's shirt; like today.

"Minki's here." The blonde's velvet voice breaks Coups' train of thoughts, doesn’t even register that his boss had broken eye contact first. The two are now looking at the approaching figures; Choi Minki and his subordinates.

Minki, as always, looks bright and mischievous. He dresses in a more casual khaki shirt, paired with black trousers and brown field boots. Long black hair tied neatly in a ponytail. Alpine Shooter Sako Finnlight rested on his back. That man gives off a similar vibe with Jeonghan, maybe that's why the two clicks. Both men would go to such length just to make things more… exciting.

"Oh, Jeonghan. Showing off, huh?" Minki points at his own neck with a hand, a grin decorates his face. His other hand is still holding to the reins of his white Mustang horse. _An odd choice_ , Coups observes, _Mustangs are usually race horses._

"Fine arts are supposed to be shown, right?" Jeonghan pulls the rein, turning Ddalgi around to face his hunting partner, "Oh, you bring a lot today."

The blonde points at the three men walking not far behind the white mare using his chin. Coups scans Minki's bodyguards and immediately recognizes all three; Jonghyun the second-in-command, Dongho who is known for his brute strength, and Minhyun the sniper who Wonwoo sees as his rival.

It doesn't take long for Coups to connect the dots. Today the two bosses are not the only ones who will be hunting. And he thanks his own self for following his guts this morning, taking two guns rather than just one. He takes one step closer to the horse, asking Jeonghan in a quiet voice if he would like to take his Taurus with him, which the blonde refuses.

The two bosses exchange brief greetings, talking about how things are going in their respective territories. Coups is also involved in a conversation with the three men, though their conversation is dominated by Minhyun and Jonghyun talking about their hunting area, basically turning the talk into a meeting.

“Coups.” Soft voice is ending the guards’ meeting, all four are focused on the Yoon even though the blonde wasn’t addressing Minki’s men, “Get ready. You got around fourteen hares scattered around the forest. Minki and I will hunt the boar.”

Right hand reaches for one of his silver Tokarev TT-33s on his belt holster upon hearing the command. Coups then straightens his back and squares up, and when Ddalgi and the white Mustang turns around and starts trotting into the forest. No other command was heard from Jeonghan, thus Coups sets off right after.

The galloping sound goes further away, slowly fading into the background as the horses go deeper into the forest. The three guards follow behind by foot; stealthily. Each man is holding on to their own guns while Minhyun goes separate ways, looking for a hot spot to secure his Steyr SSG 69. 

Coups decides to split up from the rest, keeping in mind that Jeonghan didn’t ask for any assistance and strictly commanded him to hunt for _bunnies_. No questions needed, he maneuvers his ways between the trees and bushes. Eyes scanning the area, ears perk up to hear even the faintest sound. 

His focus is interrupted by the sound of loud crack from the distance. _One down,_ he thought. He doesn’t whip his head to look though, just striding forward, pistol ready in hand. He crouches down behind a bush quickly, concealing his bulky body, gaze sharp on his target. He peeks, then pointing muzzle to the prey.

One pull at the trigger and a bullet pierces through the air. The rabbit turns around and before it could run, the 7.62 mm ammo shoots through the head, leaving the rabbit bleeding on the ground. Coups marches to another direction immediately when he hears some rustling, not giving the poor thing a second glance.

Another gunshot, 30 feet away, very loud it sends the birds flying. Coups heaves, he’s getting competitive. He fires his Tokarev TT-33 twice, one hitting a leg and one impaling its chest. This time, the rabbit is still struggling, and Coups grits his teeth. He stomps forward while shooting two more shots. Wiping it out for good.

Coups charges deeper into the forest, sharpening his instinct as he runs past the trees. Halting his step to shove his body behind a tree when a bullet hits the bark. Listening carefully to his surroundings, counting to three, the predator lowers his body with one knee on the ground. There is a harsh breathing that doesn’t belong to him, and he moves from behind his shield. Gun aiming for the source of the sound, followed by a bang. Cry of pain pierces through the darkening forest. 

Mercilessly, Coups sends a few more shots as he walks past the wailing target, emptying his first share of ammunition. It takes only a few seconds for him to reload before he makes his way to another part of the woods. His feet bring him to a trail, the soil is tattered and he concludes that the two top men were passing this path.

Been trained to protect Jeonghan no matter what for so long, it’s only natural for his body to get attracted towards his boss even though Jeonghan clearly said that he’s fine. But to Coups’ defense, the rabbits are most likely gathering around Minki and Jeonghan more. Thus, in determination, he traces the trail and manages to get two more bunnies on his way.

He has to be quick on his feet to keep the record of the Yoon group. Another loud noise from afar, and he counts eight on his head. He’s leading, and from experience, the bunnies are probably starting to grow frantic by now. Especially when they are faced with experienced predators like him and Minki’s men. In his adventure Coups could imagine becoming the boar though; let loose in the dark forest, surrounded by carnivores, hunted by a _monster_.

There’s a shuffling behind him once he snaps from his thoughts. Then obvious footsteps, approaching him in a hurry. Coups turns around swiftly, pointing his weapon straight to the intruder’s head while also having one aimed at him. Quick, he uses his free hand to knock the gun off before making a successful attempt to lose his prey’s footing by swiping the feet. The _bunny_ drops to the ground and Coups wastes no time to pull the trigger. The close vicinity busts parts of the opponent’s head, dirtying Coups’ neat outfit.

_Jeonghan would not be pleased by this._

Coups got his focus broken when a shootout is heard from the outer part of the forest. It’s not clear how many bunnies included, there would be less bunnies to hunt for sure. So he gets going; reloading his Tokarev again and hides behind a large tree. He controls his ragged breath, trying to breathe as quietly as possible as he waits. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple. He can sense someone, or _some people_. Coups couldn’t tell for now how many are there.

Ducking down, he peeks and scans the area. Observing his surrounding has become difficult, for the source of light has decreased. The dark haired man has no other choice but to rely on his hearing more. A gust of wind interrupts his concentration, but he can hear something moving from the Northwest albeit it’s faint. Following his gut has been his first nature, so he does. He points the muzzle at the direction, closing an eye to aim better. One deep breath, thumb on the hammer. Coups takes the shot.

A scream. Agonizing for some, nothing for him.

He continues shooting, emptying his third ammunition of the round and not giving a single fuck even when the rabbit in front of him is already bathed in blood. Once the bullets are all used, he reloads with experienced hands; fast and clean. Standing tall and proud, he closes his eyes to take a deep breath. He wants to disconnect for a few seconds, but he knows he can’t. Someone like him should never let his guard down.

True to his word, he hears a loud neigh and some trampling. Mixed with a cry for mercy. Coups turns around, calmly heads to the clearing outside of the thick woods. He manages to finish off an injured bunny on his way, a clean headshot, splattering the inside of the brain everywhere. Splash of blood sticks to the fabric of his shirt.

_The hunt is over._

***

The last time Jeonghan had hunted was with a man named Yoo Kihyun. Hot tempered, merciless, yet less crazy. At that time Coups had witnessed how capable Yoon Jeonghan was in handling things with his own hand. The image of Jeonghan smiling while slowly slicing the throat of his target like he’s someone operating a slaughterhouse is forever stuck in his mind. How the blonde looks so pleased as he’s painted in crimson, watching as the color got drained from his prey’s face. How he doesn’t look one bit remorseful when he stands before the lifeless body. And how he looks at Coups after, with a stoic face that slowly breaks into a cocky grin.

The head of the Yoon group doesn’t usually take care of things himself, but when he does, things will get really messy. This whole hunting ordeal is his doing. A great _tradition_ to punish those who have betrayed the mighty Yoon Jeonghan. Treachery is something that will not be forgiven, thus Jeonghan made sure that the punishment could send a message to everyone that has connection to the Yoon.

 _There is no room for betrayal in this house_.

The hunt ends with the four men reporting to Aaron who has been waiting for them at the assembly point, and Aaron filling them up with the details about their target; what has he done to receive the _hunt_?

“He’s smuggling the weapons that the Yoon has traded to the Song group, along with crucial information that he got from his own subordinates.” Aaron supplies nonchalantly, as if this thing happens everyday. His pen is jotting down notes that the assassins have provided, “Our boss found out about it through Xiyeon who has been guarding the port. And when the news reached your boss, he requested total annihilation.”

Coups is wiping his silver Tokarev with a handkerchief, taking mental note that he should discuss about the security of the port area with the Purple Rose later when he hears faint sounds of hooves against dirt. It brings his attention to the forest, where he sees his boss figure slowly taking form. Back straight, a triumphant smile on his face, riding on his beloved Ddalgi like he just had a nice afternoon stroll. His Marlin is strapped on his back, painted in red on the muzzle almost to the middle part.

The moment Jeonghan arrives at the clearing, Coups gets a flashback of their previous hunts; reminding him how dangerous Yoon Jeonghan is. Now that his boss is no longer under the shadows of shady trees, he can clearly make out the details. There are blood stains on parts of his face across his right cheek. Blond hair has spots of crimson, mostly on his right part. Left hand clutching to Ddalgi’s rain, smudges of red visible, probably his palm is painted red. In his right hand, is the head of the _boar_ he hunted, droplets dropping from the roughly severed neck.

At this point, Coups believes that Jeonghan always purposefully wears white whenever he’s going on a hunt, because he indulges in the image of the pure colour that turns vivid. It gets the blonde excited, makes him feel _alive_ . And strangely, it gives the same effect on Coups. There’s a boost of ego, _proudness_ , knowing that the powerful man soaked in blood on the back of the mare is, somehow, his in a way. Even if it’s only behind the heavy door of the master bedroom.

Minki dismounts from his Mustang, a smile also on his face, though his state is the total opposite of Yoon Jeonghan. There’s not a single spot of blood found on his body, only a bit of dirt dirtying his boots. He walks towards his men, waiting for Aaron to report.

A loud thud is heard when Jeonghan throws the head carelessly to the ground. The mass of lifeless meat rolls pathetically on the rubble beneath, “Get Seungkwan ready. We need this place thoroughly sterilized.” Comes the rather cheerful command as the man dismounts from his beloved horse, “These green should not be tainted by red for too long.”

“I will notify Roa and Pinky’s team for helping you with the cleanup.”

“Thanks, Minki. For organizing this hunt _and_ your after service. Always pleasing. Five stars.”

Jeonghan earns a laugh from the other man as he walks towards Coups, hand combing through his golden strands, staining some red. The dark haired man is putting his pistol back to the holster before giving the boss his full attention. Arms crossed in front of his chest, the blond lifts his chin up, “Body count.”

“Seven.” He replies immediately, “They got five.”

A nod of approval is all Coups need to confirm that the blonde is pleased with his job. He takes in the view in front of him; fair skin, blonde hair, white shirt. Stained crimson. The marks he left last night are still there on his neck, blooming into more vivid color. Throws in a smirk, and Jeonghan looks perfect. 

“Minki got one. He’s good at aiming from afar. And I got one bunny too before tackling the boar. So today’s hunt is clean.” The boss says, chest puffed, some red are staining his peeking skin. His orbs then scan the man in front of him, a mischievous glint flashes upon his eyes laid on the dirty stain on the other’s shirt. Also, the slight tent on his man’s trousers.

Probably the blonde doesn’t know how much Coups want to worship him in this state. Talk about self control, though. The dark haired man is confident in that. Thus he stays still, even though his eyes are staring intensely. Jeonghan puts a hand on his hip, standing cockyly in front of his beloved pawn.

“I need you to report to me about your achievements and findings today. Head to my room immediately once we’ve arrived. I’ll give you five minutes.” The head of the Yoon group turns around to get his horse, “I’m going to give you the rest of the payment, and your possible reward.”

“Yes, sir.” comes Coups reply, a little laid-back. The exact opposite of his standing form right now. Maybe, they can end the night by painting each other with bite marks again, and he definitely would ask if they could keep the shirts on for the reward. He’ll see later, for he needs to observe his boss’ mood. And also, he needs to read the situation on the scene, just in case Jeonghan would pull one of his dangerous antics.

But for sure, he’ll get to hunt the hunter behind those doors. Exchanging roles with the fearsome Yoon Jeonghan for a night. And when he blinks, the bloody end of the Marlin is right in front of his nose. The vicinity gives him a detailed view of some remains; small shards of bloodied white and tiny pieces of red-pinkish lump. _Just how close Jeonghan had fired his rifle?_ Probably the blonde had busted the bunny’s head off, since the souvenir he had brought was in good shape.

“You’ll know the consequences if you’re one mili-second late, right?” Now the warm iron has pressed against Coups’ forehead. With an assuring nod, Coups licks his lips.

Coups loves to be reminded about how dangerous Yoon Jeonghan is.

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this piece for a project called You Made My Day Project on Twitter.  
> So if you feel like you've read it somewhere, yeah, hello.
> 
> Oh, if I seem to miss a tag, please do inform me because I'm not good with tagging.


End file.
